La Élite De La Princesa
by Serenity Rose Kou
Summary: UA. Mini Fic. Este es mi crack ideal para Originales Ladies Kou / La Princesa Serena tiene que elegir al último integrante de su élite, siguiendo así con la tradición de su pueblo, pero su llegada cambiará su vida de formas que ella no esperaba. Incluye lemons
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola a tod s!_

 _Mi primer publicación por aquí del año y no podría empezar de mejor manera que con una historia nueva. Este un mini fic y forma parte de la actividad: Mi Crack Ideal, organizado en el grupo Originales Ladies Kou._

 _Como saben Sailor Moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, quien es inmensamente rica. La historia es de mi autoria y hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **La Élite de la Princesa**

Por **_Serenity Rose Kou_**

 **Capítulo 1**

El Palacio Real bullía de actividad mientras recorría sus pasillos. Con cada paso que daba, veía a mí alrededor ir y venir a los sirvientes, quienes tras hacerme una rápida reverencia, continuaban arreglando los últimos detalles para el baile que se llevaría a cabo esta noche para celebrar el Aniversario de la Fundación de Milenio de Plata. Al ser la fiesta más importante de nuestro reino, con el baile de esta noche se daría inicio a tres días de fiesta ininterrumpidos en nuestro reino. Y también significaba que un nuevo y último hombre se integraría a mi élite personal.

Al ser la Princesa Serena, heredera y futura reina de Milenio de Plata, es mi deber por mandato de la Diosa Selene, que cada año un hombre de una de las cuatro regiones de nuestro reino se integre a lo que se conoce como la Élite: un grupo de hombres representantes del pueblo que están a mi servicio, los cuales cumplen cada uno de mis más locos deseos en la intimidad y gracias a los cuales, llegado el momento indicado, concebiré a quién será mi sucesora y futura reina de nuestro reino, siguiendo la costumbre cumplida previamente por mi madre la Reina Serenity, y antes de ella nuestras antecesoras.

Llegue a la Torre Norte del Palacio, en donde se encuentran los aposentos de los miembros de mi Élite, los guardias que vigilaban las puertas de entrada las abrieron para mí y entre a la Sala de Hombres, en donde encontré a mis tres apuestos amigos que conforman mi Élite inclinándose en una reverencia al notar mi presencia.

–Que grata sorpresa es tenerla aquí, Su Alteza –mencionó Taiki, su rostro enmarcado con una sonrisa. – ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

–Simplemente quería pasar un momento con ustedes antes de la fiesta de esta noche –respondí mientras con mi mano les indique que tomaran asiento en la sala de la estancia principal. –Como saben, este año elegiré al último integrante de la élite, por lo que quería pedirles que lo hicieran sentir como en casa.

Los tres asintieron ante mis palabras.

–Sabe que así será, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse –dijo Yaten, con sus ojos esmeralda mirándome con honestidad.

–Se los agradezco, mis queridos amigos. Saben cómo es este proceso, pero confió en que las cosas seguirán como siempre entre nosotros y que seguiremos compartiendo muy buenos momentos, en especial como los que vivimos los cuatro anoche –comenté mirando a Yaten, Taiki y Seiya sin dejar de sonreír, recordando fugazmente todo el placer que me hicieron sentir anoche los tres.

–Estamos para complacerla, Alteza –musitó Seiya, tomando mi mano para depositar un beso en el dorso de la misma–. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para relajarla un poco ante el ajetreo de la celebración de esta noche?

–Me temo que no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para que hagamos todo lo que tengo en mente, así que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión –respondí guiñándoles un ojo–. Pero les reservaré un baile a cada uno está noche.

–Se lo agradecemos –dijo Taiki educadamente–. Y esperando contar con su presencia unos minutos más, nos gustaría entregarle unos obsequios que hemos preparado para usted.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y sacaron de un librero al fondo de la estancia. Yaten se acercó primero, mostrándome un retrato mío hecho por él con gises pastel, plasmando mi cabello rubio, mis ojos azul celeste y mi tez clara de una manera sorprendente. Taiki me entrego un pergamino, en el cual estaba escrito un poema que el mismo escribió para mí. Y Seiya me dio un CD que contenía una canción que él grabó para mí, la cual cantó y compuso. Cada uno de ellos realizó estos presentes usando las habilidades en las que más destacan y en las que suelen invertir su tiempo, siendo ellos profesionales de su área.

Me acerque a los tres, agradecida ante tan hermosos presentes y los besé. Se supone que está sería una visita rápida a los tres ya que aún tengo que revisar algunos documentos antes de la fiesta de esta noche, pero decidí pasar el resto de la tarde con mi élite y disfrutar de los placeres que cada uno de ellos me ofrece. Mis deberes y obligaciones como futura reina pueden esperar un poco más.

 **OoOoO**

–Su Alteza Real y futura reina de Milenio de Plata, la Princesa Serena.

Todos las personas que se encontraban en el Salón de Baile se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia hacia mi mientras bajaba las escaleras de entrada al salón. Camine con paso seguro hasta llegar al trono en el que se hallaba sentada mi madre, la Reina Serenity, luciendo majestuosa con un vestido dorado y plata que hacía resaltar su belleza. Hice una reverencia ante ella, tras lo que me dirigí hacia el trono ubicado a su derecha en el que me senté, cuidando no arrugar la seda de mí vestido en tonos plateados.

–¿Estás preparada, hija? –preguntó mi madre en voz baja.

Asentí con una breve inclinación de cabeza. Estaba ansiosa por conocer a los candidatos de entre quienes escogería al último integrante de mi élite. Los elegidos eran voluntarios de la región de Mons Huygens quienes habían superado las pruebas establecidas por las Sailors para probar sus destrezas y habilidades físicas y mentales que los harían dignos de ser considerados como miembros de la élite.

Mi madre se incorporó de su asiento, hablando con voz firme.

–Está noche, estamos celebrando un año más de la fundación de nuestro hogar, Milenio de Plata. Y además, siguiendo con las tradiciones establecidas por nuestra amada Diosa Selene, todos hemos de ser testigos de la ceremonia en la que mi hija elegirá al último integrante de su élite, quienes la acompañaran como fieles y leales compañeros, amigos y representantes de nuestro pueblo, tal como mi élite me ha acompañado a mi desde que yo también era princesa.

Dirigí mi mirada al grupo de hombres que conforman la élite de mi madre, pensando en ellos con cariño ya que a todos los considero como mis padres ya que se han preocupado por mí a lo largo de mi vida.

Mi madre hizo una señal con su mano, tras lo que las puertas del salón se abrieron y tras ellas entraron Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter escoltando a cinco hombres, los candidatos de entre los cuales escogeré a uno para que forme parte de mi élite. Los invitados de la fiesta formaron un pasillo al centro del salón permitiéndoles el paso, por lo que al acercarse noté lo diferentes y apuestos que es cada uno de ellos. Lástima que solo podré elegir a uno y no quedarme con los cinco. Solo hasta el día en que sea coronada como Reina mi élite podrá crecer tanto como lo desee, pero al seguir siendo princesa, el número de la misma deberá ser de máximo cuatro integrantes.

Las Sailors y los candidatos se detuvieron a solo unos pasos de donde nos encontramos mi madre y yo, se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia ante nosotras y fue entonces que noté una intensa mirada color purpura sobre mi perteneciente a uno de mis candidatos, alto, un porte atlético y fuerte, así como con el cabello claro, casi blanco. Su mirada es firme e intensa, observándome de una manera en la que nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo antes, perturbándome de una manera que no estoy segura de como describir, haciéndome olvidar por un momento que estoy en medio de una fiesta y tengo que seguir una ceremonia protocolaria antes de poder estar a solas con él.

Definitivamente quiero que él forme parte de mi élite.

Me puse de pie y me acerque a ellos, escuchando como la orquesta ubicada al fondo del salón, iniciaba una suave y cadenciosa melodía sonaba, dando así inicio con la ceremonia de selección. Está consiste en que tengo bailar con cada uno de los candidatos, con el objetivo de comprobar que tanta química e interés siento con cada uno de ellos, ayudándome así a decidir quién formará parte la élite. Al final de la canción, debo besar al elegido como señal de que he decidido que sea el nuevo integrante de la élite.

Me gustaría poder saltarme el baile con todos los candidatos y besar de una vez al hombre de mirada purpura, pero sé que a mi madre le disgustaría que me saltará el protocolo, así que no me queda más opción que elegir con quien de los otros cuatro candidatos bailaré primero. Quiero dejar el baile con mi elegido hasta el final.

Los bailes con los primeros cuatro candidatos ocurrieron en una sucesión de nombres y rostros que se mezclaron entre sí, todos ellos se mostraron educados y comentando sin cesar que harían hasta lo imposible por complacerme en caso de que eligiera a cualquiera de ellos, pero ninguno de ellos llamó mi interés de manera excepcional o me hizo cambiar la decisión que había tomado, mi elegido sería el hombre que había llamado atención con esa intensa forma de mirarme.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de bailar con mi elegido, él colocó una de sus manos sobre mi cintura y la otra en mi mano derecha con firmeza, tras lo que empezamos a girar alrededor del salón siguiendo el suave ritmo de la música.

–No sé imagina la alegría que siento de finalmente poder conocerla, Princesa –dijo él con una enorme sonrisa.

–Si se compara con la mía, entonces creo tener una clara idea de cómo te sientes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Diamante, Su Alteza.

–Diamante… Tienes un nombre bastante apropiado, y algo me dice que brillarás de la misma forma en mi vida –mencioné en un tono sugerente.

–¿Eso significa que…? –musitó él, sorprendido y sin estar muy seguro de como continuar.

–Así es. Tú eres mí elegido, Diamante, serás el último integrante de mi élite.

Alce mi rostro en busca de los labios de Diamante, quien correspondió a mi beso de una manera suave y dulce, estrechándome entre sus brazos con fuerza. Intensifique un poco más el beso, pero fue de manera breve, recordándome que aún debo permanecer un rato más en la fiesta y finalmente pueda estar a solas con Diamante.

El resto de la velada me pareció interminable, una sucesión de bailes sin fin con miembros aristócratas y diplomáticos de reinos vecinos, mis amigos que conforman mi élite y la de mi madre, así como infinidad de conversaciones con los invitados que parecían nunca acabar. Tras varias horas, y a pesar de que la fiesta seguía en pleno apogeo, por fin pude retirarme a mis habitaciones, pidiéndole a Sailor Venus que se encargará de llevar a Diamante a mí recamara.

 **oOoOo**

Contemplaba el fuego que ardía en la chimenea de mi habitación, sentada al pie de la mi cama cuando un par de golpes en la puerta rompieron el silencio en el que me encontraba.

–¡Adelante! –exclamé, sin siquiera moverme de donde estaba.

Diamante entró en mi habitación, cruzó la pequeña estancia y siguió avanzando hasta detenerse a un metro de mí, haciendo una reverencia al verme.

–Quítate la ropa, Diamante

–Como ordene, Princesa –respondió él quitándose rápidamente el saco, mostrándose indeciso de donde dejar la prenda–. ¿Pero me permite hacerle una pregunta?

–Por supuesto. Pero antes, deja tu ropa donde quieras, mi doncella se encargará de ordenar todo mañana. Y desvístete despacio, quiero apreciar tu cuerpo con calma.

–Claro –respondió Diamante dejando el sacó en una de las sillas de la pared–. ¿Quiere qué tengamos sexo tan rápido? Pensaba que quizás platicaríamos y nos conoceríamos un poco más antes de que llegará a su cama.

Lo mire tratando de disimular la sorpresa que me produjeron sus palabras. ¿Lo dice enserio? Ninguno de los hombres que están en la élite me habían dicho eso la primer noche que compartirnos juntos.

–Ya habrá mucho tiempo para eso más adelante, te lo aseguro –respondí con una sonrisa–. Lo que importa ahora es que termines de desnudarte pronto.

Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, revelándome su bien formado abdomen, seguramente producto de largas horas de ejercicio, cubierto de un ligero vello que cubría su abdomen. Diamante siguió desvistiéndose, revelándome más de su cuerpo conforme se quitaba la ropa, hasta que quedó en boxers, los cuales mostraban su abultado miembro atrapado en la prenda. Al quitárselos, no pude evitar imaginar lo que sentiría al tener su bien formado pene dentro de mí.

Me levanté de la cama, me acerqué a él y con mis manos recorrí su cuerpo: primero sus brazos y abdomen, lo rodeé y aprecié su espalda, acariciándolo mientras mis manos descendían hasta su trasero y seguí caminando a su alrededor sin dejar de tocarlo, hasta que finalmente quede frente a él y tome entre mis manos su pene, recorriendo con lentitud la longitud de su miembro.

–Desvísteme, Diamante –musité mientras sentía como su miembro se endurecía en mis manos–. Y muéstrame de lo que eres capaz de hacer para complacer a tu princesa.

–Enseguida, Su Alteza

Mis manos lo soltaron y él se colocó detrás de mí, comenzó a recorrer mi cuello con sus labios, trazando un camino de besos que fue buscando su camino a través de mi espalda, mientras lentamente me bajaba el cierre del vestido, que cayó ante mis pies como un charco de tela, dejándome solamente con el corsé, pantimedias, ligero, medias y mis zapatillas. Sus manos siguieron en mi espalda, deshaciendo los lazos que me tenían atrapada en el corsé, liberando así mis senos de su encierro. Diamante me estrecho entre sus brazos, tomando mis senos en sus manos, haciéndome gemir al sentir como los acariciaba y apretaba con suavidad, así como sentía su pene entre las mejillas de mi trasero, haciéndome desear ya tenerlo dentro de mí.

Diamante me soltó y nuevamente se colocó frente a mí, pero se arrodilló frente a mí y con delicadeza me quito las zapatillas, después recorrió con una increíble lentitud mis piernas hasta llegar al ligero y quitármelo, para acto seguido proceder a quitarme las medias y finalmente panties, dejándome al fin desnuda. Él se puso de pie y me tomo entre sus brazos para llevarme hasta mi cama, en donde me recostó con delicadeza. Comenzó a besar mi cuerpo desde mis pies y lentamente fue subiendo, abriendo mis piernas conforme iba subiendo por mis muslos. Al llegar hasta mi clítoris, gemí aún más fuerte que antes al sentir como recorría mi intimidad con su boca, haciéndome un oral delicioso que cada vez más me acercaba al orgasmo. Coloqué mis manos en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello mientras él seguía en labor hasta hacerme gritar al llegar al clímax.

Mi respiración aún seguía muy agitada cuando Diamante prosiguió con sus caricias y senderos de besos por mi vientre y abdomen, llegando hasta mis senos, chupándolos alternativamente con necesidad y yo ansiaba más que nunca que finalmente me penetrara.

–Diamante –dije en medio de un gemido, mientras él seguía chupando mis senos–. Quiero tenerte dentro de mí ya.

Él alzó su rostro, buscando mi mirada. –Será un placer, Princesa Serena.

Me besó lentamente mientras separaba más mis piernas y sentía ya la punta de su pene en la entrada de vagina. Despacio, me penetro sin que dejáramos de besarnos hasta que todo su pene estuvo dentro de mí. Nuevamente su mirada purpura buscó la mía mientras despacio salía y entraba en mí una y otra vez, embistiéndome con movimientos lentos y suaves, pero no por eso menos excitantes. Cruce mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo como dentro de mí se formaba lentamente mi clímax mientras Diamante continuaba con el mismo ritmo de su penetración, recorriendo mi cuerpo con suaves caricias.

Nunca antes había tenido sexo de esta manera, pero la manera tan cuidadosa y gentil con la que sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, así como el ritmo lento y cadencioso de sus embestidas me está haciendo disfrutar de esto de una manera que no esperaba, llenándome de placer hasta que finalmente estallé al llegar al orgasmo. Unos instantes después, Diamante también culminó y se quedó encima de mí, cuidando de no dejar caer todo su peso en mi cuerpo, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos mientras luchábamos porque nuestras respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad.

Tras unos minutos, Diamante se separó de mí y se acostó a mi lado. –Princesa Serena, ¿puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

–Claro. Puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras. Y sirve un poco de vino para ambos, por favor.

Él se incorporó y camino hacía una pequeña mesa en donde se encontraba una botella de vino tinto, un par de copas y un platón con frutas. Me senté en la cama, observando sus movimientos.

–¿Podré pasar tiempo con usted más allá de estas habitaciones? –preguntó él mientras servía el vino en un par de copas–. ¿La conoceré en otros aspectos además del sexual?

–Así es. El Palacio Lunar a partir de ahora es tu hogar, y al igual que los otros integrantes de la élite, nos iremos conociendo más. Realmente me gustaría saber las cosas que te gustan, tus talentos, tu historia.

–Lo mismo pienso. Quiero conocerla más, saber qué cosas le interesan, que le gusta, estar a su lado siempre y cumplir cada uno de deseos –mencionó él regresando a la cama, se sentó a mi lado y me entrego una copa.

–Te aseguro que así será, Diamante. Hagamos un brindis –dije alzando mi copa–. Por esta noche y futuro que nos espera.

Chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos el vino. Al terminarlo, tomé la copa vacía de Diamante y la puse junto a la mía en el buró, ansiosa en que retomemos nuestras actividades cuanto antes.

–Su Alteza, no sé qué tan apropiado sea preguntarle esto, pero me gustaría saber… –musitó sin estar seguro de como continuar–. ¿Podría permitirme elegir la manera en como seguiremos está noche?

Lo miré con curiosidad–. ¿Volverás a penetrarme con lentitud?

–¿Le molesta que lo hiciera de esa manera?

–No, Diamante, no me molesta. Fue una manera diferente de tener sexo a como estoy acostumbrada, pero realmente me gusto y quiero que lo repitas.

–Como usted desee, Princesa.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan de la suertuda de Serena? Creo que todas quisieramos tener una élite como la de ella._

 _No olviden que me pueden encontrar en FB como Serenity Rose Kou, y en mis páginas: "Serenity Kou" y "Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sailor Moon FanFic", las leo en sus comentarios y trataré de responderles a la brevedad. Hasta el siguiente capitulo._

 _XOXO_

 _Serenity Rose Kou_


	2. Capítulo 2

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les gustará el inicio del está pequeña historia. Y sin más preámbulos, les dejo el segundo capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Diamante me seguía penetrando con firmeza mientras la luz del amanecer entra por mi balcón. Mis gemidos se entremezclan con el sonido de sus caderas chocando con mi trasero mientras sus embestidas no se detienen y me sujeta con más fuerza de las caderas. El orgasmo me atravesó por completo solo momentos antes de que él también llegara al clímax. Deje caer por completo mi cuerpo, satisfecha y exhausta mientras espero que mi respiración vuelva a la normalidad. Diamante se acostó a mi lado, mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

Extendí mi brazo hacia su pecho, trazando líneas invisibles con mis dedos sobre su pecho, mientras nos embarga un cómodo silencio y pienso en cómo he disfrutado pasando el tiempo con Diamante. Han pasado varios días desde que él ingreso a mi élite y desde entonces, cada noche nos hemos conocido mejor en todos los ámbitos. Jamás imagine que me gustaría tanto tener sexo lento, y menos que pasaría tantos días seguidos con el mismo hombre en mi lecho; supongo que es por la novedad de un nuevo integrante en la élite y más que he estado muy acostumbrada a mis actividades sexuales con Yaten, Taiki y Seiya.

Un par de golpes en la puerta de mi habitación rompieron el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos Diamante y yo.

–¡Buenos días, Princesa Serena! –exclamó Sailor Mercury al otro lado de la puerta.

–No deja de sorprenderme lo puntual que ella es siempre cada mañana –menciono Diamante con un dejo de sorpresa.

–No hagas ruido –le pedí en voz baja–. Si no oye ruidos, quizás nos deje solos unos minutos más.

–¿Pero no tiene muchas cosas que hacer hoy?

–Siempre tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Pero aún no quiero que te vayas.

Lo besé, perdiéndome en las sensaciones de su boca mientras sus manos no dejan de recorrer mi cuerpo con delicadeza. Y Sailor Mercury sigue llamando a mi puerta incesantemente.

–¡Princesa Serena, sé que está despierta! ¡Tiene una agenda muy ocupada hoy!

Me separé de Diamante dando un suspiro exasperado. Sailor Mercury es capaz de romper mi puerta con tal de que cumpla con los deberes del día.

–Me temo que tendremos que continuar con esto después, Diamante.

–Descuide, lo entiendo, Su Alteza.

Ambos salimos de la cama, él se empezó a vestir con las prendas que traía anoche y yo me puse una bata de seda color rosa mientras escuchábamos como Sailor Mercury seguía llamando a la puerta.

–Diamante, me gustaría verte después de tu sesión de entrenamiento. Espérame en los jardines del ala sur del palacio, frente a la fuente de Poseidón –le pedí extendiendo mi mano hacia él, la tomó y besó el dorso de la misma.

–Como ordene, Princesa Serena –dijo él haciendo una reverencia–. Hasta más tarde, Su Alteza.

Diamante se dirigió la puerta de mi habitación, al abrirla se encontró con Sailor Mercury y Molly, mi doncella. Las saludó y finalmente se retiró mientras ellas finalmente entraban.

–¡Buenos días, Sailor Mercury! ¡Buenos días, Molly!

Ellas correspondieron a mi saludo con una reverencia. Como de costumbre, Molly fue al cuarto de baño para preparar mi tina y extendí mi brazo a Sailor Mercury hacia la salita para que ambas nos sentáramos.

–Bien, Mercury ¿Cuál es mi agenda del día de hoy a la que no puedo llegar tarde?

Sailor Mercury abrió la pequeña agenda que llevaba en sus manos. –Después del desayuno debe acompañar a la Reina durante la audiencia para escuchar las peticiones del pueblo, y al terminar tiene una reunión con los arquitectos encargados del nuevo hospital. Más tarde, tiene programada una visita a la escuela de artes acompañada de su élite, así como asistir con ellos a la opera que se presenta en el teatro de la ciudad está noche.

–Vaya, sí que es un día largo. Pero tengo unos minutos libres entre la audiencia del pueblo y la reunión con los arquitectos, ¿verdad?

–Así es, Su Alteza. Es alrededor de media hora.

–Bueno, al menos es algo –musite para mí misma dando un suspiro–. De acuerdo, Mercury, gracias. Antes de que te vayas, encárgate que Lord Diamante venga a mi habitación está noche.

–¿Otra vez?

La miré sorprendida. ¿Acaso está cuestionando con quien quiero tener sexo?

–¿Hay algún problema con eso, Mercury? –pregunté con un dejo de molestia.

Sailor Mercury bajo la mirada, apenada e insegura de cómo responderme. –Sé que no es asunto mío, Princesa, pero desde el Baile solo ha estado con Lord Diamante. Pienso que no es correcto que a causa de esto empiecen rumores de que él es su preferido, en especial porque Su Majestad no está enterada de la situación y si lo sabe, quizás le pueda traer problemas.

Aunque no me guste reconocerlo, ella tiene razón. Aún puedo escuchar en mi mente como mi madre me explicó, antes de que se formara mi élite, que no era bien visto que se mostrará preferencia por un hombre en particular, especialmente porque como futura reina nunca podré casarme y la élite es el vínculo más cercano que tengo con el pueblo. A diferencia de otros reinos, la relación entre la familia real y la élite es lo que mantiene la cercanía del pueblo con la realeza, y gracias a su unión es que han nacido las Reinas que han traído paz y estabilidad a Milenio de Plata desde su fundación.

–Es verdad… En ese caso, que sea Lord Seiya quien este conmigo está noche.

 **oOoOo**

Diamante estaba estudiando la estructura de la fuente de Poseidón cuando lo vi, tal como le había pedido que lo hiciéramos esta mañana. Hizo una reverencia al verme.

–No me equivoque al pedirte que nos viéramos aquí, veo que te gusta la fuente

–Es hermosa, y por lo que veo está hecha del mármol de Mons Huygens –menciono él con una sonrisa–. No hay duda de que es el mejor mármol de este reino.

–Eso es porque en Milenio de Plata se encuentran las mejores cosas del universo –dije entrelazando mi brazo con el suyo, empezamos a caminar por uno de los senderos de los jardines–. El mármol que se da en las canteras de tu pueblo natal es único, por no hablar de las esculturas que crean los artistas de allí.

–¿Princesa, recuerda que le había contado que me dedicaba a realizar esculturas para los templos de la Diosa?

–Lo recuerdo. E insisto, me encantará poder ver tu trabajo

–Yo también así lo deseo. Le he escrito a mi hermano pidiéndole que me envié algunas de las figurillas que he hecho y así pueda mostrárselas.

–Así será, Diamante –exclame notando que nuestro pequeño paseo casi concluía al estar cerca de donde quería llevarlo–. Y sobre todo, me encantará ver tus nuevas creaciones. ¡Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte!

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al final de los jardines, en los límites de donde empieza el bosque que rodea el palacio. Allí, hay una pequeña cabaña a la cual entramos, en su interior hay un par de mesas, sillas, así como varios estantes con cinceles y demás materiales para realizar esculturas. Al ver todo aquello, Diamante lo miro totalmente sorprendido.

–No lo entiendo… –musito él asombrado–. ¿Qué es todo esto?

–Este es tu taller –respondí con una sonrisa–. Así como Yaten, Taiki y Seiya tienen su espacio personal para dedicarse a sus respectivas artes, este es el tuyo. Quiero que crees esas esculturas de las que me has contado con esto.

Me dirigí al fondo de la cabaña, en donde había una puerta que daba acceso a una bodega. Cuando la abrí, le mostré algunos bloques pequeños y medianos de mármol que había mandado traer de las canteras de Mons Huygens.

–Siéntete libre de venir a trabajar aquí cuando lo desees. Aquí encontraras tranquilidad y nadie te molestará a pesar de lo cerca que está del palacio, si incluso desde aquí se alcanza a ver muy bien mi habitación –mencione sin dejar de sonreír–. ¿Qué te parece, Diamante?

Me miró sin decir nada, pero rápidamente caminó hacia mí rompiendo la distancia que nos separaba, tomándome entre sus brazos y me beso. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a cerrar los ojos por la sorpresa, pero finalmente lo hice y le correspondí. A pesar de que no es la primera vez que nos besamos, hay algo en este beso que es diferente, pero no estoy segura de que es. Y antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, él separó sus labios de los míos, manteniendo nuestro abrazo.

–Lo siento, Su Alteza, sé que no debo tomarme esas libertades y tengo que esperar a que me pida que la toque, pero…

Lo calle colocando mi dedo en sus labios. –Está bien, Diamante, no pasa nada. ¿Por tu reacción puedo interpretar que te gusto tu taller?

–Así es. No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecérselo.

–No son necesarias las palabras. De verdad soy muy feliz de que te guste el taller... Aunque se me ocurren varias ideas para que me agradezcas –dije en un tono sugerente.

–¿Sería un atrevimiento de mi parte preguntar si desea que realice en este momento dichas ideas?

–Claro que no y realmente me encantaría que así fuera, pero temo que tendrá que esperar. Tengo una reunión para ver los avances del nuevo hospital.

–En ese caso no quiero ser responsable de que llegue tarde a su reunión, Princesa Serena, en especial sabiendo cuanto empeño ha puesto en el mismo. ¿La veré nuevamente está noche?

Negué con la cabeza, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Sailor Mercury esta mañana. –Tiene que haber cierta rotación en mis tiempos con el resto de la élite, así que habrá que esperar hasta que llegue la noche que te corresponde.

–Por supuesto, no es apropiado que este todas las noches con usted, Su Alteza, a pesar de que desearía poder estar a su lado todo el tiempo–comentó estrechándome un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos, pero su contacto fue muy breve, tras lo que rápidamente se separó de mí varios pasos–. En fin, nuevamente le agradezco el que me proporcione este taller para trabajar.

–No fue nada, Diamante. Fue todo un placer.

Sonreí y me acerque a él, besándolo con calma pese a saber que se me hace tarde para mi reunión. Pero en este momento no me importa mientras ambos seguimos de este beso que no deseo que termine, y que de alguna manera me parece más íntimo que cualquiera de nuestras sesiones de sexo.

 **oOoOo**

Molly cepillaba mi cabello mientras observaba mi reflejo en el espejo, vestida solo con un delicado y fino camisón de encaje rojo y estando sentada frente al tocador. Me parece extraño saber que está noche no estará conmigo Diamante, a pesar de que estuve con él y el resto de la élite desde la tarde, primero visitando a los enfermos del hospital y después durante la función de ópera, en donde estuvo sentado a mi lado y más de una vez estuvimos intercambiando comentarios durante la función.

El sonido de un par de golpes llamando a mi puerta me distrajo de mis pensamientos, mientras notaba que Molly dejaba el cepillo en el tocador.

–Abre la puerta, por favor, Molly. Y ya puedes irte a descansar, hasta mañana.

–Por supuesto. Buenas noches, Princesa Serena –dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

Mi doncella hizo lo que le pedí y al abrir la puerta, se encontraba del otro lado Seiya. Se acercó a mí y me hizo una reverencia.

–Buenas noches de nuevo, Su Alteza –menciono él de forma galante–. Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve una noche a solas aquí con usted, Su Alteza.

Lo miré manteniendo una sonrisa en mi rostro en lugar de la sorpresa que siento ante sus palabras. Parece que todos eran conscientes de todas las noches que había pasado con Diamante, excepto yo que había olvidado la rotación que tenía establecida antes de su llegada.

–Y por lo mismo en este momento no quiero charlar, Seiya. Quiero que estés desnudo en menos de un minuto.

–Será un placer, Princesa –respondió mientras se quitaba la ropa rápidamente.

Está noche no quería sexo lento como el que había tenido con Diamante, quería el sexo rudo y salvaje que siempre he tenido con Seiya desde la noche en que llegó a la élite y fue lo que obtuve. Si algo siempre me ha encantado de él, es que conoce como satisfacerme sexualmente sin importar si me hace un oral, me penetra analmente, o usamos cualquier clase de juguete sexual durante nuestros encuentros, las noches con Seiya las disfruto enormemente.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando, manteniendo atado a Seiya en mi cama, camine hacia mi tocador en busca de un antifaz para vendarle los ojos, cuando al pasar frente a la puerta de cristal de mi balcón algo llamo mi atención. Podía ver las luces encendidas del taller de Diamante y me pregunté que estaría haciendo allí tan tarde, imaginaba que estaría durmiendo a esta hora.

–¿Está todo bien, Princesa? –preguntó Seiya con curiosidad.

Voltee a verlo, inmovilizado de manos con sus brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza y olvidándome de lo que había visto. –Por supuesto, Seiya. Espero que aún no estés cansado porque aún no he terminado contigo.

 **oOoOo**

Habían pasado tres días desde que nuevamente había iniciado la rotación con la élite, tres días que transcurrieron hasta que nuevamente llegó el turno de que Diamante visitará mi lecho y no me había percatado de lo mucho que extrañaba que él estuviera en mi cama.

Sin lugar a dudas, había sido muy divertido todo el sexo salvaje que había tenido con Seiya, Yaten y Taiki los días anteriores, pero me hacía valorar más las lentas caricias de Diamante en la intimidad y como me tocaba como si fuera frágil y en cualquier momento me fuera a romper, en especial si tomamos en cuenta que soy la mujer más poderosa de Milenio de Plata, solo por debajo de mi madre la Reina.

Y por todo eso, pese al cansancio que sentía tras un largo día cumpliendo con mis deberes y obligaciones como Princesa, eso no iba a ser impedimento para que disfrutará de su cuerpo hasta el amanecer.

–Princesa Serena –musitó el llenando mi espalda de besos, mientras yo me encuentro recostada boca abajo en la cama–. Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarle, algo en lo que he estado trabajando en mi taller para usted.

Gire mi rostro para verlo con curiosidad

–Enséñamelo, por favor. Me encantaría verlo.

–Por supuesto –respondió él, dejando un último beso en mi espalda antes de bajar de la cama.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, escuchándolo moverse por la habitación antes de sentirlo a mi lado nuevamente.

–Perdone, Su Alteza, ya es muy tarde y está cansada. Quizás debería dejarla dormir y mostrarle esto en la mañana.

Abrí los ojos, mirándolo con una sonrisa ante sus palabras.

–No, quiero verlo ahora, de lo contrario no poder dormir. Muéstramelo.

Diamante extendió su mano derecha, mostrándome un dije de mármol blanco en forma de luna creciente que colgaba de una cadena de oro. Lo tome entre mis manos maravillada, admirando a detalle la delicadeza del trabajo.

–Es solo un pequeño regalo para usted, Princesa, en agradecimiento por las molestias que se tomó por mi taller y… –musitó el indeciso de como continuar–. Simplemente quiero darle las gracias por su gentiliza.

–Al contrario, soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte, esto es realmente hermoso. Gracias.

Me incorporé para besarlo, mientras en mi mente nuevamente le agradecí a la Diosa por permitir que Diamante forme parte de mi élite, sintiendo que el cansancio me abandonaba al tiempo que necesitaba de él más que un simple beso y lo empujaba suavemente, para que él se acostara boca arriba en la cama.

Deje el dije sobre mi buro y regrese al lado de Diamante, acariciando con mis manos el largo de su pene antes de introducirlo en mi boca. Chupe de arriba abajo su duro miembro, notando como disfrutaba de mis atenciones.

Me enderece para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, tome su miembro entre mis manos y de un solo movimiento lo introduje en mi interior. Me moví lentamente de arriba abajo, sintiéndolo profundamente dentro de mí mientras tomaba las manos de Diamante para que acariciara mis senos mientras aceleraba cada vez más movimientos.

Mis gemidos aumentaban conforme aceleraba el ritmo de mis movimientos y sentía como poco a poco me aproximaba al clímax. Diamante coloco sus manos en mis caderas, sujetándome con firmeza para que no fuera tan rápido.

–Princesa Serena –musito en medio de un jadeo–. Despacio, no iré a ningún lado.

–Lo sé, pero quiero más de ti –respondí entre gemidos–. Quiero que me lleves al orgasmo.

–Y así lo haré.

Sin soltarme, Diamante hizo que giráramos en la cama quedando él encima de mí. Me embistió con firmeza, llenándome profundamente con cada uno de sus suaves movimientos. Rodee sus caderas con mis piernas mientras me seguía penetrando hasta que finalmente grite al sentir como ambos llegamos al orgasmo.

Diamante salió de mi interior y se recostó a mi lado, mientras yo estaba exhausta y sentía que finalmente el cansancio iba dando paso al sueño. Pero también sentía que me faltaba el contacto de él alrededor de mi cuerpo para que realmente pudiera descansar.

Me acosté de lado y cerré mis ojos. –Abrázame, Diamante. Quiero dormir sintiendo tus brazos a mí alrededor.

Más tarde en pedírselo, que en lo que sentí su cuerpo detrás del mío y me rodeo con sus brazos.

–Descanse, mi querida Princesa –musito él depositando un pequeño beso en mi hombro.

Después de eso, me pareció que él dijo algo más que no logre comprender mientras sentía que era arrastrada al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 _¿Cómo ven a nuestra princesa? Parece que aunque lo niegue, Diamante es el favorito de la Princesa Serena. Ya veremos que les espera en el siguiente capítulo._

 _No olviden que pueden encontrarme en FB como **Serenity Rose Kou,** además de seguirme en mis páginas **Serenity Kou** y **Más Allá De Las Estrellas, Sailor Moon FanFic.**_

 _XOXO_

 _Serenity Rose Kou_


	3. Capítulo 3

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _¿Qué tal han estado? ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Vamos a mitad de esta historia, así que sin más preámbulos les dejo este nuevo capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Grite al sentir como Seiya introdujo su miembro en mi ano con una fuerte embestida. Aferre con más fuerza las sabanas ante el ligero dolor que sentí.

Mis gemidos llenan la habitación conforme él me sigue penetrando con fiereza, yendo cada vez más rápido ante cada embestida mientras mantiene sus manos con firmeza sobre mis caderas, sosteniendo mi trasero en alto y yo estoy en cuatro sobre la cama.

Una de sus manos viajo hasta mi clítoris, acariciándolo con la misma intensidad de sus embestidas mientras rápidamente se va construyendo en mi interior ese cosquilleo que me acerca al éxtasis. Seiya es salvaje con cada movimiento, logrando que no deje de pedirle que vaya aún más rápido, hasta que finalmente el clímax me atravesó con intensidad.

Momentos después él también llegó al orgasmo y salió de mi interior. Nos derrumbamos exhaustos en la cama.

–Si me permite decirlo, Princesa Serena, extrañaba poder complacerla de esta manera.

–Lo dices como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin que estuviéramos a solas, Seiya.

–Es que… –él titubeo un momento antes de continuar–. ¿Puedo decir lo que pienso sin que eso traiga un problema entre nosotros, Su Alteza?

–Creí que eso lo habíamos aclarado hacía mucho tiempo. Más allá de tu papel como integrante de la élite, Seiya, somos amigos y por lo mismo quiero que siempre hablemos con confianza de cualquier cosa.

–Lo sé, Princesa. Es solo que… las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí desde la llegada de Diamante.

Asentí en señal de comprensión. Pese a que me había propuesto establecer un sistema de rotación de la élite similar al que tenía antes de la llegada de Diamante a Palacio, lo cierto es que no había sido así. Diamante visitaba mi lecho con mayor frecuencia que el resto de los integrantes de la élite, sin contar que muchas veces, al terminar con mis deberes y obligaciones del día, reservaba unos minutos para estar con él. Sin darme cuenta, Diamante se había vuelto demasiado importante para mí, algo que nunca podré admitir frente a otra persona, ocupando un lugar primordial en mi corazón.

–¿Estás molesto con la presencia de Diamante?

–No, él es un gran sujeto y nos llevamos muy bien. Pero con tantos cambios en las rotaciones de la élite, simplemente extraño pasar tiempo a su lado. No le he hablado de mis nuevas canciones.

–Es verdad. Me encantaría que me hablaras acerca de ellas –mencione con una sonrisa–. Pero algo me dice que tu música no es la razón por la que empezamos está conversación con Diamante.

–Así es… –musito él dando un suspiro–. La verdad es que he escuchado hablar a los sirvientes en palacio sobre el favoritismo que tiene por Diamante. Y no es secreto para nadie que la Reina tiene opiniones muy estrictas sobre la importancia de la élite. Simplemente comentó esto porque no me gustaría saber que tiene problemas con Su Majestad si se entera de lo que está pasando.

–Gracias por decírmelo, Seiya. Pero no te preocupes, no habrá ningún problema entre mi madre y yo por esto.

 **oOoOo**

–Mercury, agenda para mañana a primera hora una visita a la sede del nuevo hospital –le pedí mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos de Palacio–. Quiero ir a ver los avances de la construcción.

–Por supuesto, Su Alteza –asintió ella anotándolo en su agenda–. ¿Desea algo más?

–No, es todo por hoy. Gracias.

Mercury asintió cuando llegamos a la puerta del comedor. Los guardias abrieron las puertas y al entrar, note que tanto la élite de mi madre como la mía, así como algunas de las Sailors ya se encontraban sentados ante el largo comedor. Todos se pusieron de pie al notar mi presencia e hicieron una reverencia.

–Buenas noches a todos.

Camine hacía mi lugar ubicado en el centro de uno de los costados del comedor, en donde uno de los sirvientes esperaba para acomodar mi silla mientras finalmente tomaba asiento. A mi derecha se encontraba sentado Diamante, y junto a él estaba Seiya; a mi izquierda se encuentra Taiki y junto con él Yaten.

–Espero que hoy haya tenido un día agradable, Su Alteza –Comentó Diamante con una sonrisa.

–Así ha sido. El proyecto del nuevo hospital va avanzando favorablemente, y espero que pueda estar terminado en menos mes.

–Es una buena noticia. Posiblemente lo pueda inaugurar para su cumpleaños.

–Esperemos por la Diosa que así sea –respondí amablemente.

Nuevamente las puertas del comedor se abrieron y ante ellas apareció mi madre. Todos los presentes nos pusimos de pie e hicimos una reverencia ante su presencia. Ella avanzó hacia el lugar que se encuentra frente al mío, tras lo que finalmente se sentó. El mayordomo hizo una señal a los sirvientes y de inmediato el personal empezó a servir la cena.

–¿Madre, que tal han ido las negociaciones con la Princesa Kakyuu? –le pregunté mientras uno de los sirvientes se acercaba con la sopa..

–Muy bien, Serena, pronto llegaremos a un nuevo acuerdo comercial que beneficiara tanto a su reino como al nuestro –menciono con gran orgullo.

Como todas las noches, la cena transcurrió con calma mientras mi madre comenta las novedades de su día, pregunta por los sucesos de mi día y comentamos con nuestras élites que ha transcurrido durante el día de ellos. Es una manera de afianzar aún más el vínculo que existe entre todos nosotros. Después de todo, la élite de mi madre se ha mantenido en los diez integrantes que la conforman desde mi nacimiento, y veo en cada uno de ellos a un padre que siempre se ha preocupado por mí, me han compartido sus conocimientos que forman parte de mi educación, brindándome siempre su cariño y protección.

–Lord Nicolás, espero que esta noche nos complazca a todos mostrándonos ese proyecto del que tanto nos ha hablado –dijo mi madre después de que hubiéramos terminado con el postre–. Debo confesar que he anhelado mucho el poder verlo.

–Así es, Su Majestad –respondió Lord Nicolás, sentado al lado de mi madre–. Es un trabajo en el que he trabajado en conjunto con Lord Yaten durante las últimas semanas. Se encuentra en el Salón Verde, por lo que estaré encantado de mostrárselos.

Voltee a ver a Yaten, sorprendida.

–¿Por qué no me habías comentado nada de esto, Yaten? Realmente deseo ver lo que Lord Nicolás y tú han creado.

–Si le hable de dicho proyecto, Su Alteza. Se lo dije desde hace tres semanas –respondió Yaten con educación, pero mirándome con dureza.

¡Por la Diosa! ¿Cómo es posible que lo olvidará?

–Me disculpo por haberlo olvidado –comente con sinceridad, apenada–. He estado tan ocupada trabajando en lo del nuevo hospital que mi mente solo ha pensado en ello.

–Lo comprendo, Princesa Serena, no se preocupe –replico él con frialdad terminando el contenido de su copa de vino.

–Por favor, vayamos todos al Salón Verde –dijo mi madre con ánimo–. Estoy segura de que todos deseamos ver el trabajo de Lord Nicolás y Lord, así que vamos a apreciar su obra y disfrutemos el resto de la velada juntos.

Mi madre se puso de pie, Lord Nicolás le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla y juntos se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

Busque a Yaten con la mirada para que también me escoltará, pero él ya se hallaba caminando detrás de ellos.

–¿Me permitiría escoltarla, Su Alteza? –pregunto cortésmente Taiki, dándose cuenta de la situación.

–Por supuesto –respondí con una sonrisa tomando su brazo.

–Me disculpo por la actitud de Yaten. No tenía por qué actuar de esa manera –comentó Taiki mientras salíamos del comedor.

–No te corresponde pedir disculpas en su lugar.

–Aun así no fue correcto que la dejara en evidencia de esa manera frente a la Reina.

–No te preocupes más por ello, Taiki, más tarde hablaré con él del asunto –mencione mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo.

Al llegar al Salón Verde, noté que mi madre ya se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás, mientras que no muy lejos de ella se encontraba Yaten hablando con Lord Nicolás frente a una pintura que estaba cubierta por una manta blanca.

–Serena, ven y siéntate a mi lado, por favor.

Agradecí a Taiki con una sonrisa antes de separarme de él, tras lo que obedecí a mi madre.

–Me puedes explicar lo que sucedió hace un momento en el comedor, hija –ordeno ella en voz baja.

–Fue un error de mi parte, madre –respondí de inmediato–. Me he concentrado tanto en los avances del hospital que simplemente olvide por un momento lo que me había comentado Lord Yaten acerca de su trabajo.

–¿Segura que solo fue eso? ¿No ha habido algún problema entre tu élite y tú?

–Ninguno. Las cosas entre todos nosotros están muy bien

–En ese caso, y más porque han transcurrido seis meses desde que tu élite fue completada, espero que pronto me des la feliz noticia de que estas esperando al futuro gobernante de Milenio de Plata. El pueblo anhela la llegada del próximo integrante de la Familia Real.

–Lo sé, madre. Si la Diosa lo concede, espero en un futuro no muy lejano comunicarte esa noticia.

 **oOoOo**

Respire profundamente, esperando que el viento nocturno me relaje después tras los eventos de esta noche que me parece eterna. El aroma de los jardines me envuelve, mientras observo el paisaje que tengo frente a mí y noto que en los límites del mismo las luces del taller de Diamante se encuentran encendidas. Me encantaría que fuera él con quien compartiera esta noche, pero hoy tiene que estar Yaten aquí.

Tras mostrar la hermosa pintura del Palacio Lunar que hizo junto con Lord Nicolás, el resto de la velada prácticamente me ignoro y estuvo conversando con todos sobre las maravillas del arte de pintar. Me retire hacia mi habitación pidiéndole a una Sailor Mars que se asegurará que Yaten acudiera a mi lado esta noche. Ni siquiera me he quitado el vestido turquesa que use durante la cena por esperarlo. Antes de que él termine en mi cama, primero tendrá que disculparse por su comportamiento.

Un par de golpes en mi puerta rompieron el silencio que reinaba en mi habitación.

–¡Adelante! –exclame, saliendo del balcón.

Yaten entró con una marcada expresión de seriedad grabada en su rostro.

–Su Alteza –dijo él mientras hacia una reverencia–. ¿Desea que me desnude?

–No. Quiero que me expliques porque has actuado de la forma en que lo has hecho durante la velada de hoy –le ordene con firmeza–. ¿Es porque estas molesto de que olvidará que me habías hablado de la pintura?

–No entiendo de que habla, Princesa –respondió él con indiferencia–. Ya le había dicho que no pasaba nada, entiendo que su trabajo y los proyectos que tiene en beneficio del pueblo son importantes.

–No me mientas, Yaten, porque te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te molesta. Así que habla con la verdad y dime que sucede.

–Si eso es lo que desea, está bien. La verdad es que estoy muy enojado por culpa de Diamante –exclamó él con dureza.

–¿Diamante? –musite sorprendida.

–Desde su llegada a la élite, él se ha vuelto su favorito y está con él la mayor parte de su tiempo. Se ha olvidado de mí y de los demás.

–No digas tonterías, Yaten. Tú y los demás son igual de importantes para mí.

–Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Princesa. La élite no debe de funcionar como usted lo ha hecho los últimos seis meses y lo sabe muy bien.

–El cómo funciona mi élite es algo que solo me concierne a mí. Tú no eres quien para decirme como debo de hacer las cosas –replique con firmeza–. Recuerda que soy tu Princesa y futura Reina, y como tal me debes obediencia y debes comportarte como corresponde. Fui yo quien decidió que formaras parte de la élite, así que debes de estar agradecido por ello. Así que discúlpate y me olvidaré de tu conducta de esta noche.

–Si eso es lo que quiere, me disculpo por mi comportamiento de hoy –respondió el con cinismo.

Lo miré con molestia. –¡Vete de aquí, Yaten! ¡Hasta que te disculpes con sinceridad no quiero que estés en mi presencia!

–Bien, al fin que yo tampoco tenía ganas de tener sexo con usted –dijo saliendo con paso decidido de mi habitación.

¿Cómo se había atrevido Yaten a hablarme de esa manera? ¿Acaso olvidaba con quien estaba hablando? Incluso quería llorar de la impotencia, de lo enojada que estoy con él tras esa discusión.

Y pensar que todo lo que podría salir mal está noche sucedió. Le había dicho a mi madre que no tenía problema alguno con ningún integrante de la élite, pero tras la discusión con Yaten era obvio que si existían problemas.

Posee mis manos sobre mi vientre, pensando en la vida que crece dentro de mí. No tengo ninguna duda de que el padre de este bebé es Diamante, en especial con la gran frecuencia en que tenemos nuestros encuentros. Pero aún no puedo decirle a nadie de mi embarazo, no cuando este bebé se supone que es el hijo de la élite, del pueblo; y no del sentimiento que vive dentro de mí hacía Diamante.

Yaten, Taiki y Seiya poseen mi cuerpo, pero Diamante es el único que además de mi cuerpo, posee por completo mi corazón. Pero eso de nada sirve porque como Princesa, jamás me podré casar con él. Y aún menos podré admitir que el padre de mi hijo es él.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Respire con calma pensándolo, pero de momento quería olvidarme de lo ocurrido. Y sabía cuál era la mejor forma de lograrlo.

Sin dudarlo, salí de mi habitación y rápidamente me dirigí a los jardines, rumbo al taller de Diamante. Al llegar, lo encontré sentado frente a una figura de mármol de aproximadamente medio metro de la forma de una mujer, o al menos eso me parece ya que dicha figura se encuentra de espaldas.

–Princesa Serena –dijo él sorprendido, levantándose rápidamente al notar mi presencia para hacer una reverencia.

–Lamento interrumpir, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

–No, no lo estoy. Yo solo... –musito sin estar muy seguro de como continuar–. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, Princesa? Creía que estaría ocupada con alguno de los demás con esta noche.

–No –dije suspirando profundamente–. Se supone que tendría que estar con Yaten, pero hoy no me interesaba estar con él.

–Lo lamento. Parece que esta noche ha sido complicada para usted.

–Sí, demasiado para mi gusto. Pero no quiero hablar de ello. ¿Es tu nuevo trabajo? –inquirí rápidamente al ver la escultura.

–Así es. No quería mostrarla hasta que estuviera terminada.

–¿Puedo verla?

–Por supuesto.

Caminé para acercarme a la estatua, quedándome sorprendida al ver que la mujer de la estatua se trataba de mí. La figura me representaba de pie, como si estuviera pensando en algo ocupará su mente, pero estaba marcando con delicadeza cada detalle con la más absoluta delicadeza.

–Es increíble... Es precioso lo que hiciste, Diamante.

–No, siento que jamás podría captar toda su belleza en una escultura.

–Al contrario, eres un escultor muy talentoso. Es más, voy a ordenar que se haga un salón especial para exhibir ante los demás tu trabajo.

Diamante sonrió ante mis palabras.

–Se lo agradezco, Su Alteza, pero no me importa lo que opinen los demás de mi trabajo. Todo lo que hago, lo hago pensando en usted.

Sonreí ante sus palabras. Me acerque a él, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese. Un instante después sentí como sus brazos me estrechaban, como si no tuviera intensión de soltarme mientras continuábamos besándonos con mayor intensidad.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras nuestras bocas continúan explorándose mutuamente. Sin soltarme, me alzo entre sus brazos y camino hasta que sentí detrás de mí una de las mesas de trabajo. Sin dejar de besarnos, me sentó sobre la mesa y separe mis piernas para acercarlo más a mí, sintiendo su abultado miembro. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás al sentir sus labios recorrer en mi cuello, bajando lentamente hacia el escote de mi vestido.

–Princesa Serena –musito él sin dejar de besar mis senos.

–Diamante –gemí deslizando mis manos por su trasero–. Te necesito… Hazme tuya

Sus manos movieron las faldas de mi vestido, dejando mis piernas completamente expuestas, se arrodillo frente a mí y las lleno de besos conforme se iba recorriendo mis muslos, acercándose hasta mi intimidad. Me quito las pantaletas y chupo mi clítoris, haciéndome gemir sin parar mientras continua con este delicioso oral que me acerca cada vez más al clímax.

Grite al llegar al orgasmo, notando como Diamante se ponía de pie. Busque sus labios y saboree los jugos de mi intimidad mientras rápidamente desabroche sus pantalones y deje expuesto su miembro, recorriendo con mi mano la longitud del mismo. Él tomo la mano que mantenía en su pene, entrelazando nuestras manos al tiempo en que finalmente me penetraba.

Rodee su cintura con mis piernas, moviéndonos acompasadamente mientras me llena por completo con cada embestida. Me deje llevar completamente por las sensaciones, disfrutando por completo de tenerlo dentro de mí, sabiendo que en la intimidad me puedo entregar por completo a él. Estalle a su lado cuando nos atravesó el orgasmo, derrumbándome sobre su pecho mientras luchaba porque mi respiración volviera a la normalidad.

–Llévame a mi habitación. Pasaremos la noche mucho más cómodos allí –musite besándolo nuevamente.

–Claro que sí, mi querida Princesa.

 **oOoOo**

–Aún quedan detalles pendientes, Su Alteza, pero son menores.

Asentí mientras seguía escuchando al supervisor de la obra, acompañada de Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus. Tras haber recorrido los principales pabellones del hospital, notando que además de una mano de pintura, dentro de poco ya podría instalarse el mobiliario y equipo del hospital.

–¿En cuánto tiempo considera que estará todo listo?

–En una semana. Después de eso, ya solo es cuestión de recibir el mobiliario e instalar el equipo médico.

–Muy bien, estaré al pendiente de ello. Quiero que el hospital sea inaugurado lo más pronto posible.

–Todo el equipo de trabajo nos aseguraremos de que así sea, Su Alteza.

Asentí agradecida y el supervisor me hizo una reverencia.

Me diriji hacia la salida del edificio junto con las Sailors, feliz de que muy pronto vería el hospital en el que he invertido mucho de mi tiempo finalmente abierto.

Afuera, junto a mi carruaje vi que esperaba Sailor Uranus. Un extraño escalofrío me recorrió al verla. Algo debe de haber sucedido como para que este aquí.

–Sailor Uranus

–Princesa Serena –dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, su expresión era muy seria–. Debo pedirle que me acompañe de regreso a Palacio.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunte preocupada.

–Se trata de Lord Diamante. Ocurrió un accidente y él se encuentra gravemente herido.

* * *

 _¿Qué clase de accidente creen que halla tenido Diamante? ¿Qué pasará ahora con Serena?_

 _Este minific esta entrando en su recta final, solo quedan dos capítulos más para que termine esta historia._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _XOXO_

 _Serenity Rose Kou_


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro mucho que les este gustando esta pequeña historia. Y me disculpo por subir este capítulo hasta ahora, pero mis compañeras fickers saben que a veces la inspiración se toma sus mini vacaciones, además de que estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, pero ya les contare de que trata más adelante._

 _Por ahora, les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia._

* * *

 **C** **apítulo 4**

Tan pronto como el carruaje se detuvo, baje rápidamente y corrí hacia el pabellón médico. Cada paso me parecía interminable para llegar ahí. El trayecto a Palacio me pareció eterno, Sailor Uranus no había querido explicarme que fue lo que le había sucedido a Diamante. Simplemente dijo que había recibido instrucciones de avisarme del accidente y llevarme de regreso al Palacio.

Cuando llegue al pabellón médico, me encontré a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki junto a Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter, con la preocupación grabada en sus rostros.

–¿Dónde está Lord Diamante? –pregunte alterada.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos al escucharme, ya que no se habían percatado de mi presencia. De inmediato todos se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia.

–¡No quiero reverencias! –grite exaltada–. ¡Alguien dígame en donde está Diamante!

–Lo está atendiendo el médico –explicó Sailor Júpiter con calma–. Aún no tenemos noticias de cómo se encuentra Lord Diamante. El médico dijo que saldría a informarnos en cuanto fuera posible.

–Avísale al médico que estoy aquí, Júpiter. Dile que deseo ver a Lord Diamante lo antes posible.

Sailor Júpiter asintió ante mi orden y se retiró hacia el fondo del pabellón, al área de emergencias médicas.

Voltee a ver a Mars, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya.

–¿Quién me puede explicar que fue lo que sucedio?

Nadie respondió. El silencio que nos rodeó me empezó a parecer aterrador mientras analizaba sus rostros. Mars me miró con seriedad, como si estuviera pensando cuidadosamente las palabras que me diría. Taiki y Seiya mantenían las miradas bajas, con la preocupación y la tristeza extendiéndose en ellos. Y Yaten, él se veía peor que todos ellos, apartado de los demás, el rostro agachado y con algo más que preocupación en su cara, algo parecido a la culpa…

–¿Qué hiciste, Yaten?

Yaten volteo a verme totalmente afligido, sin darme una respuesta. Acorte la distancia que nos separaba hasta quedar frente a él.

–¡Habla, Yaten! ¡Dime que fue lo que paso!

–¡Perdóneme, Princesa! –suplicó él con desesperación–. ¡Le juró que fue un accidente!

–¿Qué cosa? ¡Habla ya! –grite con ansiedad. Necesito que me diga que sucedió.

–Herí a Diamante.

–¡Y todo por tus malditos celos! –grite furiosa–. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–¡Le juro por la Diosa que fue un accidente!¡Por favor, créame! –rogó Yaten con ansiedad.

–¿Y cómo puedo creerte después de lo que sucedió anoche? Por lo que hiciste puedo hacer que te encarcelen y seas condenado a muerte.

–¡Piedad, Princesa Serena, por favor! –pidió él arrodillándose frente a mí–. ¡Por la Diosa! Sabe que jamás le he mentido. Créame, fue un accidente. Taiki y Seiya se lo pueden decir, ellos estaban allí. Diamante tropezó y lo herí accidentalmente.

–Dice la verdad, Su Alteza –intervino Taiki–. Estábamos entrenando como todas las mañanas, Yaten y Diamante estaban practicando esgrima. Ambos llevaron la sesión al límite, como si se tratara de una batalla real… Pero Diamante tropezó al intentar dar un salto para defenderse y por accidente Yaten lo hirió con su espada.

–¡No fue mi intensión que esto pasara, Princesa! –suplicó Yaten–. ¡Créame, por favor!

Me sentía aturdida ante lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo fue que mi vida se puso de cabeza en tan poco tiempo? No sé ni siquiera que voy a hacer. Lo único que me importa es ver a Diamante y que los médicos me aseguren que podrán salvarlo.

–Princesa Serena.

Voltee a ver a Sailor Júpiter a unos pasos de mí. Junto a ella se encontraba uno de los médicos de Palacio, quien saludo con una reverencia.

–¿Cómo se encuentra, Lord Diamante?

–Está grave, Su Alteza. Logre controlar la hemorragia en su abdomen, pero temo que existe daño en uno de sus pulmones y las heridas internas son delicadas. Lo están preparando para operarlo en este momento.

–¿Pero podrán salvarlo, verdad? –pregunte con ansiedad.

–Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. Puede ver a Lord Diamante, Alteza, pero le pido que sea breve para llevarlo cuanto antes a quirófano.

–Por supuesto.

El médico me guío hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Diamante. Se encontraba recostado en una camilla, con varios vendajes que cubrían su abdomen. Junto a él estaba una enfermera que estaba comprobando sus signos vitales. Ella hizo una reverencia y junto al médico salieron de la habitación, dejándome a solas con Diamante.

Me acerqué a él, tomando su mano derecha entre las mías. Sentí como estrechaba un poco nuestras manos, mientras me miraba.

–Princesa Serena –musitó él débilmente.

–No te esfuerces al hablar. Todo saldrá bien.

–Yaten… no lo castigue… Esto fue un accidente. Fue mi culpa por llevar el entrenamiento al límite.

–Lo sé, no te preocupes por él –le aseguré con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando no llorar frente a él–. Lo único que importa ahora es que te recuperes.

–Si algo llegará a pasarme… quiero que sepa que soy muy feliz de haber estado en su élite –dijo él sonriendo–. Toda mi vida he estado enamorado de usted, Princesa, y estar en la élite es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

–No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo, Diamante. No te puedes ir de mi lado, porque no tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho. No tenía idea de lo que significaba amar hasta que te conocí. Te necesito a mi lado más que nunca, en especial porque la Diosa me ha bendecido con un bebé.

–¿Está embarazada, Princesa Serena? –preguntó sorprendido.

Asentí, sintiendo como una lágrima resbalaba por mi rostro. –Sí, y tú eres el padre de este bebé. Así que por favor no nos dejes, tienes que conocer a tu hijo. Y yo necesito más tiempo a tu lado para amarte.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo, besándolo con todo mi corazón al hombre que amo.

–Te amo, Diamante.

–También te amo, Princesa Serena.

–Princesa no. Para ti solamente soy Serena.

Diamante sonrío ante mis palabras.

–Serena…

Volví a besarlo, dándole mi corazón mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mi rostro. Me asusta lo mucho que lo amo y necesito a mi lado, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

Al abandonar sus labios, note que la enfermera se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

–Disculpe que interrumpa, Su Alteza, pero es necesario llevar a Lord Diamante al quirófano.

–Por supuesto –respondí a la enfermera.

Apreté con más fuerza la mano de Diamante mientras ella y los médicos se acercaban a la camilla, revisando que todo estuviera en orden antes de llevárselo.

–No olvides lo que te dije, Diamante. Te veré pronto.

–Serena.

Solté la mano de Diamante y finalmente los médicos se lo llevaron, dejándome sola en la habitación, con el corazón en un hilo esperando que la vida de Diamante este fuera de peligro

 **OoOoO**

Los guardias abrieron frente a mí las puertas de acceso al Salón del Trono.

Respire profundamente mientras entraba al Salón, sintiéndome por primera vez en mi vida pequeña ante las enormes columnas y las pinturas de mis antepasadas que adornan los muros de este salón. No debería de haberme sorprendido que mi madre me llamara al enterarse de que Diamante está herido, pero hubiera preferido que esta conversación esperara hasta que él se encontrara mejor y mi corazón no dejara de implorarle a la Diosa que salve al hombre que amo.

Me detuve a pocos pasos frente a la escalinata sobre la cual se encuentra el precioso trono de oro y plata con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas sobre el cual se encuentra sentada mi madre, la Reina Serenity. Hice una reverencia ante ella, evitando que mi rostro mostrara sorpresa al darme cuenta de que esta sola y ninguno de los consejeros u asesores reales la acompañan como es la costumbre.

–Me han informado que Lord Diamante fue herido durante los entrenamientos de tu élite, Serena –comentó ella manteniendo en su voz la calma que la caracteriza.

–Así es, Madre, en estos momentos los médicos reales se encuentran operándolo.

Ella asintió ante mis palabras. –Esperemos que la Diosa conceda que él se recupere.

–Lo mismo anhelo.

–Ahora la pregunta es qué pasará con Lord Yaten. Estoy enterada de que fue él quien hirió a Lord Diamante.

–Fue un accidente lo que sucedió, Madre. Lord Diamante y Lord Yaten me contaron que fue un desafortunado accidente lo que ocurrió durante su sesión de entrenamiento de esta mañana. Ante esto, no considero conveniente hacer más grande la situación, en especial cuando Lord Yaten está arrepentido de lo sucedido.

–En eso tienes razón, Serena –coincidió la Reina Serenity–. El pueblo no reaccionaría bien si se hace del conocimiento público el hecho de que dos de los integrantes de tu élite tuvieron una disputa. Así como tampoco es conveniente que muestres favoritismo por Lord Diamante.

Negué de inmediato con la cabeza, mientras pienso como refutar sus palabras sobre mi preferencia sobre Diamante.

–Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir una palabra en un intento por cubrir una verdad que ambas sabemos que es cierta –exclamó mi madre con seriedad–. Sé muy bien lo que ocurre en mi hogar, y es obvio que tienes sentimientos inapropiados por Lord Diamante. Te has enamorado de él.

–¿Desde cuándo estar enamorada es algo inapropiado? –replique dolida por las palabras de mi propia madre.

–Desde que no has cumplido con tus obligaciones como Princesa de Milenio de Plata.

–Eso no es cierto –respondí molesta–. He cumplido con cada una de mis obligaciones. He supervisado personalmente los avances del nuevo hospital, asistido a cada evento en el que se ha requerido mi presencia…

–Pero no has cumplido con tu deber con la élite. Sé muy bien que, a diferencia de los demás integrantes de la élite, Lord Diamante es quien pasa más noches en tu lecho. Como Princesa de Milenio de Plata sabes muy bien que tienes un deber con el pueblo, sobre todo con la élite. No te puedes enamorar de nadie –dijo ella con firmeza.

–Eso lo sé, pero no es justo –exclamé sintiendo como las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro–. Todas las personas en Milenio de Plata pueden estar con la persona que aman. Todos excepto yo. Ni siquiera por ser una princesa eso me da libertad para amar.

–Somos hijas del pueblo, Serena. La unión de la élite con la familia real es lo que ha mantenido la estabilidad de nuestro reino desde su fundación, la paz con la que vivimos. Es por el bienestar de nuestros súbditos que debemos hacer lo necesario por el bien del pueblo, sin importar lo que sientan nuestros corazones.

–¿Y si mi corazón necesita a Lord Diamante más que nada en el mundo para tener la fuerza que necesito para cumplir con mi deber con el pueblo?

–Tu corazón solo necesita a tu pueblo. Por ellos y como futura Reina debes de pensar en tu deber –comento ella con dureza–. Es por esto que está prohibido enamorarse, el amor nubla la mente. La élite fue establecida por esa razón, ellos son los representantes del pueblo, solamente nos podemos entregar al pueblo en cuerpo y alma. Ese es nuestro deber.

–Y eso es lo que siempre he hecho. Me he entregado a la élite, les he dado mi cuerpo y mi alma, ellos son mis mejores amigos. Pero Lord Diamante ha sido el único que ha ganado mi corazón –exclame llorando. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando–. ¿Es que acaso amar no me puede hacer una mejor persona y una mejor futura Reina? ¿De verdad es tan malo estar enamorada? ¿No ha habido nadie en su vida a quien haya amado con todo su corazón?

Sentada en su trono, manteniendo esa imagen imponente frente a mí, la Reina Serenity guardo silencio en un momento que me pareció eterno. Parecía como si estuviera perdida en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales la llevaban a un pasado que parecía muy lejano.

Seguí llorando, sabiendo que había perdido el decoró cuando note que finalmente ella se puso de pie y bajo la pequeña escalinata en la que estaba su trono hasta finalmente quedar frente a mí.

–La persona que más amo con todo mi corazón eres tú, hija –respondió ella con una sonrisa–. Odio verte sufrir por esta situación, pero debes comprender que nuestro deber con el pueblo.

–Lo sé… –musite dando un suspiro–. Por lo mismo y con el corazón en la mano, le pido a Su Majestad y a mi madre que me permita estar libremente con el hombre que amo, y cuya vida en estos momentos se debate entre la vida y la muerte. El hecho de que esté enamorada no cambiara el hecho de que tengo un deber que cumplir con el pueblo, sino todo lo contrario, me hará entregarme con más fervor y anhelo al realizar mi deber como Princesa de Milenio de Plata.

–Es algo que deberé analizar cuidadosamente, Serena. El que se haga pública tu relación con Lord Diamante puede traer diversas reacciones, empezando por los integrantes de tu élite, así como del pueblo.

–Lo entiendo. Solo le pido a la Diosa que te ilumine con su sabiduría para que encuentres la mejor solución.

 **OoOoO**

Entre al Santuario llevando un ramo de flores, me acerque a la enorme estatua de la figura de la Diosa Selene hecha de mármol, frente a la cual deposite las flores que le traje como ofrenda, uniéndose a las decenas de velas encendidas y arreglos florales que se encuentran aquí.

Había ido al pabellón médico tras la conversación con mi madre para tener noticias de Diamante, pero las enfermeras me informaron que aún seguía en cirugía. Allí se encontraban mi élite, así como Mars, Mercury y Venus esperando igual que yo tener información sobre cómo se encontraba. En un principio quise esperar allí, pero me ponía más ansiosa estar allí viendo sus rostros y sin hacer nada, así que decidí venir al Santuario de la Diosa. Quizás aquí logre encontrar algo de paz en estos momentos de angustia.

No dejo de pensar en cada uno de los momentos que he vivido al lado de Diamante. A pesar de que solo han transcurrido seis meses desde aquella noche del Baile de la Fundación de Milenio de Plata, en donde lo elegí para que formará parte de mi élite, en ocasiones pienso en cómo era mi vida antes de conocerlo y no puedo creer que hubiera vivido tanto tiempo sin él, en especial ahora que no puedo ni siquiera imaginar una vida a su lado. Quizás sin saberlo lo estaba esperando, porque en mi corazón sé que él me ha dado cosas más valiosas que todos los lujos y riquezas a los que siempre he estado acostumbrado, me ha dado un amor más grande de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar, así como la vida del ser que crece en mí.

Posé mi mano sobre mi vientre, anhelando con toda mi alma que mi bebé pueda crecer al lado de su verdadero padre. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder encontrar la manera de que el mundo sepa de mi relación con Diamante, que algún día pueda casarme con él sin que la élite y el pueblo muestren oposición ante el amor que siento por él.

Escuche pasos a la entrada del Santuario, voltee y vi a Seiya detrás, se inclinó en una reverencia.

–Su Alteza

–¿Qué sucede, Seiya? ¿Hay noticias de Diamante?

Él no respondió, simplemente guardo silencio mientras esperaba con inquietud a que me dijera como se encontraba el hombre que amo.

* * *

 _Y bueno, con esto llegó al final de este capítulo. El capítulo final de esta historia esta muy cerca y por fin sabremos que les depara a Serena y Diamante._

 _No olviden dejar sus comentarios, saben que me encuentran en FB y nos leemos en el último capítulo_

 _XOXO_

 _Serenity Rose Kou_


	5. Capítulo 5

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Y después de lo que parece un siglo, ¡por fin les comparto el capítulo final de esta historia!_

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

La mirada púrpura de Diamante me inundó con su calidez al encontrarse con la mía. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos mientras lo besaba sin intención alguna de soltarlo.

Sin dejar de besarnos, sentí como sus manos recorrían con delicadeza mi cuerpo, llenándome de caricias. Una de sus manos viajó hasta mi intimidad, arrancándome un gemido al sentir como sus dedos acariciaban mi clítoris.

–Diamante –jadee mientras el sigue con sus eróticas caricias.

–¿Quieres que continúe?

Asentí jadeando, sintiendo como en mi interior me iba acercando al clímax ante los sensuales movimientos de su mano, con la que también introdujo un par de dedos en mi interior, mientras que él se dedicaba a chupar mis senos.

Mis gemidos eran una clara señal de que estaba enloqueciendo de placer, mientras aferraba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama.

–Por favor, Diamante –musite entre gemidos–. Te necesito dentro de mí.

–Pronto, mi amada Princesa –respondió sin dejar de estimularme–. Primero quiero que disfrutes de tu primer orgasmo de la noche.

Y eso fue lo que hice. Grite su nombre al sentir como el clímax me embargo por completo al conseguirlo ante sus manos.

Sus labios se unieron con los míos tras normalizar mi respiración, mientras girábamos en la cama hasta que quede encima de él. Tome su miembro entre mis manos, acariciando su longitud antes de meterlo en mi boca y chuparlo como el más delicioso de los postres. Sus manos se posaron en mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabeza mientras seguía disfrutando de mis atenciones.

Tras unos momentos, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y en un solo movimiento unimos nuestros cuerpos. Ante un ritmo acompasado, disfrutamos de nuestra unión, sintiendo como él llena mi interior y sus manos acarician con devoción mi vientre, en donde crece nuestro hijo mientras seguimos haciendo el amor. Busque sus labios con necesidad, sin detener mi movimiento sobre él.

En medio de gemidos y jadeos, Diamante me hizo girar nuevamente, colocando su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras me sigue penetrando con firmeza. Cruce mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, sujetándome a él con fuerza mientras siento como un nuevo clímax se va formando en mi interior. Su mirada nuevamente se encuentra con la mía, y noto que él también está a punto de llegar, así que juntos tocamos las estrellas gritando el nombre del otro.

–Te amo, Serena –dijo él, sonriendo.

–Yo también te amo, Diamante –respondí con una sonrisa.

Él me volvió a besar, tras lo que se inclinó sobre mi vientre para besarlo. Después se recostó a mi lado, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

–¿Te puedo pedir algo, Serena?

–Por supuesto, lo que tú quieras.

–Quiero que me recuerdes con cariño, que no te entristezcas por mi partida, porque fui muy feliz a tu lado.

–¿De qué hablas, Diamante? –pregunté confundida, acariciando su rostro.

En lugar de responderme, me beso nuevamente. –Estás destinada a convertirte en una gran reina, la mejor de todas, la más amada por todo el pueblo de Milenio de Plata. No dejes que tu futuro se ensombrezca por mi partida. Quiero que seas feliz y que ames a nuestro bebé tanto como te amo a ti, ya que tendrás una parte de mí que siempre vivirá en nuestra hija. Nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo.

Fue entonces cuando note que su cuerpo se empezaba a volver transparente, como si fuera una especie de fantasma.

–¿Diamante?

Asustada, inútilmente trate de abrazarlo con más fuerza para evitar que se desvaneciera, mientras su cuerpo se volvía etéreo frente a mí, desapareciendo lentamente.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –grite con desesperación–. ¡Diamante!

–¡Princesa Serena!

Abrí los ojos, sobresaltada. Estaba recostada sola en mi cama. A mi lado se encontraba sentada Molly, mirándome con preocupación.

–Diamante… ¿Dónde se encuentra él?

Mi doncella bajo su mirada un instante, suspirando profundamente mientras pensaba como responder esa pregunta.

–Su Alteza, él no…

Ella no tuvo que decir nada más porque entonces lo recordé.

Mi mundo se desmorono por completo cuando, mientras me encontraba en el Santuario de la Diosa Selena dentro de Palacio, Seiya fue a verme y me dijo que Diamante murió durante la cirugía.

Me costó creerlo a pesar de que vi su cuerpo, parecía que simplemente estaba dormido, pero al tocarlo su mano estaba más fría de lo que jamás había estado. Y en ese momento supe que jamás volvería a ver su hermosa mirada purpura que me cautivo desde el primer instante.

–Lo sé, Molly –musite sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Las limpie rápidamente con mi mano.

–Le traje su desayuno –dijo ella, señalando con el brazo la bandeja de plata que había dejado sobre mi mesita–. Anoche ni siquiera ceno, y seguramente tiene hambre.

–Llévatelo, no tengo hambre.

–Debería comer un poco, Princesa, hoy será un día muy largo.

Cerré los ojos con pesar, sabiendo que tiene razón.

Hoy es el funeral de Diamante.

No estoy lista para esto. No estoy lista para decirle adiós. Pero a pesar de eso, sé que tengo que hacerlo. Jamás me perdonaría a mí misma si no asistiera a su funeral.

Como si estuviera en un letargo del que no tengo ni intensión de salir, comí un poco fruta y café que la mucha comida que había la bandeja de mi desayuno, tome un baño y Molly se encargó con diligencia de vestirme para el funeral con un vestido negro, me peino y maquillo como de costumbre, así como de sugerir algunas joyas, incluyendo la tiara de diamantes que debo usar en señal de mi estatus de princesa. Pero la única joya que realmente deseo usar es el dije de luna creciente esculpida en mármol que Diamante hizo para mí. El primer regalo de los muchos que hizo para mí en el poco tiempo que tuvimos juntos.

Más tarde al entrar Santuario, vi el cuerpo de Diamante dentro de un ataúd de cristal, a su lado vi a mi élite. Yaten, Taiki y Seiya se encuentran a su lado haciendo la guardia de honor. Al verme, hicieron una reverencia.

–¿Les importaría dejarme un momento a solas con Diamante, por favor?

–Como usted desee, Su Alteza –respondió Taiki.

–Estaremos esperando afuera, por si necesita algo, Princesa.

–Gracias, chicos.

Taiki y Seiya salieron del Santuario. Yaten camino tras ellos, pero se detuvo a mi lado.

–Princesa Serena, ¿me permitiría hablar con usted?

Asentí con la cabeza. –¿De qué se trata, Yaten?

–Solo quería decirle que de verdad lamento lo que sucedió, jamás imagine que las cosas terminarían así… Es por ello que me iré de Palacio después del funeral.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres irte? –pregunte sorprendida.

–No es mi deseo irme, Princesa Serena… pero es lo que debo hacer. Por mi culpa Diamante murió –respondió él, afligido.

–Su muerte fue a causa de un desafortunado accidente. Él mismo me lo dijo… Fue la voluntad de la Diosa que Diamante ya no se encuentra entre nosotros –dije esforzándome porque no se quebrará mi voz–. Ya perdí a uno de los integrantes de mi élite, no soportaría perderte a ti también, Yaten.

Yaten se arrodillo frente a mí, tomando mi mano entre las suyas. –Frente a la Diosa y a Diamante le prometo, Su Alteza, que siempre cuidaré de usted y me mantendré a su lado, cumpliendo siempre sus deseos, nunca volverá a tener disgusto alguno sobre mi comportamiento.

–De verdad espero que así, Yaten, porque ante todo eres mi amigo y es lo que más necesito en estos momentos.

Él se puso de pie y lo abrace con fuerza, dejando atrás el desafortunado incidente que nos había separado, en especial porque ahora es cuando más necesito su apoyo junto al de Taiki y Seiya.

Más tarde, finalmente me quede sola en el Santuario. Observe a Diamante, parece estar dormido y que en cualquier momento despertara, sorprendido de que lo hallan encerrado en ese ataúd de cristal. Y cuando lo haga, aquí voy a estar yo ayudarlo a salir de allí y nuestra vida será como tiene que ser: él seguirá a mi lado y verá crecer al bebé que ahora llevo en mi vientre.

Así debería ser nuestra vida juntos. El único problema es que ya nunca será así.

Ahora debo continuar mi vida sin él.

Mi llanto es el único sonido que se escucha dentro del Santuario. Sin Diamante ahora estoy sola y tengo que pensar en la manera en que saldré adelante sin él. ¿Qué voy a hacer para seguir viviendo sin el hombre que amo?

 **OoOoO**

El cielo gris y nublado parece un reflejo de mi estado de ánimo mientras la carroza fúnebre de Diamante recorre el Boulevard de Plata, una de las principales vías de la ciudad y en la que cientos, sino es que miles de personas se han congregado llevando rosas blancas y velas, una señal de luto tradicional en Milenio de Plata. Conforme avanza el carruaje en el que me encuentro con mi madre, solo detrás de la carroza donde llevan a Diamante, somos seguidas por los carruajes que en los que nos acompañan nuestras respectivas élites, las Sailor Scouts y algunos miembros de la Corte Real mientras continuamos el recorrido hasta el Templo de la Diosa Selene, ubicado en las costas del Mar de la Serenidad.

Sé que por mi posición, era imposible que el funeral de Diamante fuera privado, pero jamás imagine ver que tantas personas se encontrarían aquí. No pude evitar recordar el sueño que tuve y todo lo que me dijo Diamante. Tal vez había algo de razón en sus palabras, que era amada por el pueblo y por ellos es que tenía que convertirme en una mejor reina para ellos. Se los debía mucho, ya que de no haber sido por el pueblo, Diamante jamás habría llegado a mi vida.

–Lo habría permitido, Serena.

Voltee a ver a mi madre, confundida. –¿De qué hablas?

–De tu relación con Lord Diamante. Habría permitido que se hiciera pública su relación y que se hubieran casado si así lo deseaban.

La mire sorprendida, sin saber que decirle. Lo único que quiero hacer es llorar al escucharla.

–Viendo a toda la ciudad aquí, veo que estaba equivocada y que quizás el pueblo los hubiera aceptado –musito la Reina Serenity con un suspiro–. Quizás lo único que se pueda hacer ahora es realizar una nueva selección para que alguien más ocupe el lugar de Diamante en la élite

–Nadie tomará el lugar de Diamante en mi élite –repuse con determinación–. No quiero que nadie lo sustituya, nunca nadie podría hacerlo. Quedará libre en su memoria.

Mi madre asintió, accediendo. –Así se hará entonces. Más adelante, hija, cuando asciendas al trono, será oportuno que consideres que tu élite crezca al número apropiado para una Reina.

No dije nada, desviando mi mirada vislumbrando que ya casi llegábamos al Templo de la Diosa Selene. No quiero que mi élite aumente cuando me convierta en Reina.

El carruaje se detuvo al llegar al Templo, las puertas se abrieron y un lacayo le ofreció su mano a mi madre ayudándola a salir. Baje tras ella, notando que al pie de la escalinata se encuentra Luna, la Sacerdotisa del Templo y quien se encargará de realizar los ritos funerarios.

Luna se acercó a nosotras, haciendo una reverencia. –Su Majestad. Su Alteza. Permítanme ofrecerles mis más sinceras condolencias por el fallecimiento de Lord Diamante.

Asentí con mi cabeza. –¿Ya se encuentra todo listo?

–Así es, Princesa.

Siguiendo el protocolo de los funerales en Milenio de Plata, bajaron el ataúd de Diamante de la carroza, conduciéndolo hacia la barca de madera con runas doradas que se encuentra anclada en el muelle frente al Templo, la cual está rodeada de flores en donde finalmente lo depositaron. Luna realizó las oraciones, pidiendo a la Diosa que guiara el alma de Diamante de regreso al Caldero Madre, aquel lugar sagrado en el que habitan las estrellas que dan vida a todos los seres vivos del universo.

Las doncellas del Templo le entregaron a la Reina Serenity, las élites de ambas y a las Sailor Scouts unos pequeños barcos de madera del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, miniaturas de la barca en la que se encuentra Diamante las cuales contienen una vela blanca y cada uno de ellos se alejó del muelle, ubicándose a lo largo de la playa, en donde mucha gente también sostiene replicas similares.

Finalmente Luna encendió una antorcha y me la entrego, antes de dejarme sola en el muelle. Al haber sido la persona más cercana e importante para Diamante, era mi deber encender el pebetero grabado con runas que se encuentra dentro de la barca, representando la luz que iluminara su camino hacia el Caldero Madre.

Sosteniendo la antorcha, me acerque a la barca. Posé mi mano en el ataúd de cristal a la altura del pecho de Diamante, evitando en vano que cayeran mis lágrimas.

–Siempre te amaré, Diamante. Por favor, cuida de mí y de nuestro bebé. –susurre llorando–.Te prometo que cumpliré todo lo que me pediste.

Encendí el pebetero, y con la misma antorcha, queme la cuerda que mantenía anclada la barca. Lentamente las aguas del mar se llevaban a Diamante, mientras las velas dentro de los pequeños barcos se unían al mar, como diminutas estrellas que lo rodean y lo acompañan en su viaje hacia la eternidad.

 **OoOoO**

Desde el balcón de mi habitación, observaba una estrella que brillaba mucho más que las demás en el cielo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, imaginando que desde allí Diamante me miraba. Lleve mi mano a mi vientre, deseando que este bebé heredara los mismos ojos de su padre y que me cautivaron desde el primer momento en que los vi.

El sonido de un pequeño golpe llamando a mi puerta llamo de inmediato mi atención.

–¡Adelante!

Me sorprendí al ver a mi élite entrar. No los había convocado esta noche.

–Su Alteza –dijeron los tres, haciendo una reverencia.

Les indique con la mano los sofás de la estancia para que nos sentáramos todos.

–Estoy sorprendida de verlos, chicos. Díganme, ¿a qué debo el placer de su visita?

–A decir verdad, somos nosotros los que hemos queremos preguntar ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, Princesa Serena? –comentó Seiya con una sonrisa.

–Sabemos que ha sido muy difícil afrontar todos los acontecimientos recientes –dijo Taiki–. Y por ello es que queremos recordarle que estamos aquí para usted y ayudarla a afrontar esta situación.

–Cualquier cosa que podamos hacer por usted, Su Alteza, lo haremos con gusto –menciono Yaten–. Nos preocupamos por usted y lo que más queremos en consentirla y hacer que se sienta bien.

Mire a los tres apuestos y gentiles hombres frente a mí. Cada uno de ellos ha representado una parte importante de mi vida, y pese a que durante las últimas semanas no he compartido tanto tiempo con ellos como antes, aquí están como siempre a mi lado, cuando más los necesito.

Anhele que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes de Diamante, a pesar de saber muy bien que eso era imposible. Diamante marcó un antes y un después en mi vida.

Así que a partir de esa noche nuevamente compartí con Yaten, Taiki y Seiya mi tiempo, mis anhelos, mis noches y nuevamente mi cuerpo. Lo único que no compartí con ellos fue la noticia de mi embarazo, aún no puedo decir nada hasta que pase el tiempo apropiado para ocultar la paternidad de mi bebé, hasta que me aseguré de que mi élite vea a mi hijo como propio.

Conforme pasaron los días, me fui habituando a una rutina: durante el día me ocupaba de mis deberes desde palacio, como una especie de terapia para sobrellevar el duelo por Diamante; mientras que de noche compartía mi lecho con mi élite, siempre estando con los tres al mismo tiempo con tal de asegurarme de que mi plan tuviera éxito.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y sin darme cuenta había llegado el día de mi cumpleaños. Este año no habría una gran celebración como era la costumbre debido al luto, solo una pequeña reunión en la que estarían las personas más cercanas para mí por la noche. Pero antes, esa misma tarde se llevaría a cabo la inauguración del nuevo hospital en el que tanto había trabajado. Era el primer evento público en el que aparecería desde el funeral, y como era de esperarse, muchas personas junto con la prensa asistieron para presenciar la inauguración, a la cual fui acompañada por mi madre, mi élite, Mercury y Mars.

Nerviosa, doble en mis manos las tarjetas con el discurso que Mercury había preparado para la ocasión, mientras el director del hospital agradecía mi presencia y amablemente me pedía que dijera unas palabras. Me puse de pie, me acerque al podio y observe a las personas congregadas en el lugar, sonriendo a la gente antes de iniciar mi discurso.

–Ciudadanos de Milenio de Plata. Es con gran alegría que nos encontramos aquí para celebrar la realización de uno de los proyectos que los beneficiaran en materia de salud. Nuestra ciudad ahora cuenta con un hospital más moderno, más grande y que cuenta con todo lo necesario para asegurar la salud de nuestro pueblo.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron ante mis palabras. Mire brevemente hacia donde estaba sentada mi madre y mi élite, pensando en las palabras que quiero decir a mi pueblo, a pesar de no tener un discurso preparado para ello.

Regrese mi vista al frente y guarde las tarjetas. Es momento de decir la verdad a todos.

–Así como me hace muy feliz estar frente a ustedes, celebrando la inauguración de este nuevo hospital, con la misma alegría quiero anunciar algo más –dije respirando profundamente, notando el sorpresivo silencio que se hizo presente ya que obviamente me estoy saltando el protocolo y nadie sabe cuál es la noticia que daré–. Como todos sabemos, los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas han cambiado la vida de la Corona y está nuevamente está a punto de cambiar… Como su Princesa y futura Reina de Milenio de Plata, les comunico que he sido bendecida por la Diosa Selene con un descendiente, quien será el futuro heredero de nuestro reino, asegurando así la paz y estabilidad de nuestra amada nación.

Cientos de manifestaciones de alegría recorrieron el lugar ante mi anuncio. Al ver a mi élite, las grandes sonrisas en sus rostros eran señal de la alegría que sienten por este bebé, así como mi madre, quien esta complacida al saber que la siguiente generación de la familia real nacerá en unos meses. Ninguno de ellos sospecha cual es la verdad y yo jamás se los diré.

Pero en el futuro, algún día mi bebé sabrá que existió un hombre maravilloso al que ame y que me amó, y gracias al gran amor que surgió entre nosotros fue que llego a este mundo, dejando una parte de él que brillará como un diamante.

* * *

 _¡Y finalmente llegamos al final de esta historia!_

 _Agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta pequeña historia que disfrute escribir, sobretodo al ser mi primer Serena & Diamante, y definitivamente no será el último de esta pareja._

 _Saben donde encontrarme en FB y pronto esperen las actualizaciones de mis otras historias._

 _XOXO_

 _Serenity Rose Kou_


End file.
